Her secret
by slytherin shadow
Summary: Excuse me? What did you just say to me!" I never got the chance to reply because his half empty beer bottle came flying at me missing my head by mere inches and smashing against the wall behind me. *Dramione*


Welcome! ive decided to post a new story. i think its better than my other one. This story contains violence and later on some language.

* * *

My name is Hermione Granger. My mother, Marie Granger is currently away on a business trip. She's a big time realtor and sells houses and businesses all over the world. Shes going to be gone almost three months selling some businesses over in America. She will be gone the enitre summer That's the longest she has ever been away frommy father and I. For as long as I can remember she has been gone a lot. But never this long. It has made me nervous knowing I wont hear her stories for three months. Even at the age of 17 I still love her stories, boring or not.

My dad said she has been gone this long before. But that was before I was born so this is a whole new thing to me. I was scared. Deathly scared. Not because she was gone long but because it only leaves my father and I. You see, we never really got along. I'm always afraid to come home after school and not see my mom there. My father, he likes pain. Not his own pan, no, other people's pain. I was his favorite target. But he always made sure there were no marks visible when he was done. He has never raped or violated me, for that I am grateful. But he has done many other things, which have been worse.

She left about two days ago and the pain had already started. The day after she left he had gotten drunk. I would never forget yesterday. It will always be imprinted in the back of my mind like a reminder.

_"Get down here!" My father's slurred voice was filled with anger._

_Walking down as slowly as I could, hoping to delay the episode about to happen, I silently replied. "Yes father? What's wrong?"_

_"Look at this kitchen! It's a mess. I told you to clean this up hours ago!"_

_"I did! You and your drunk friends trashed it again!" Oops. That was the wrong thing to say._

_"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?!" I never got the chance to reply because his half empty beer bottle came flying at me missing my head by mere inches and smashing against the wall behind me. Before I had the chance to flinch, his hand had already made contact with my face. Leaving a deep cut under my right eye._

_My head whipped to the side, I was now crying. Silently of course. My father has never wanted to hear me cry. Last time I had made a whimper he continued going and told me to quiet down and never make a sound. He thought crying was a sign of weakness and didn't want to hear it._

_"Show me some respect. I will not accept that attitude from you. Do you understand me?!" He never gave me the chance to respond before he continued to yell. "I am going to have to teach you another lesson. I thought you would have learned by now." He delivered another punch to my left eye. Pushing me hard against the wall I hit it with such a force I left a crack where I hit._

_"Now look what you did! I put a roof over your head and I feed you. Look how you repay me! By putting holes in my walls. What would your mother say?!" By this time I was on the ground. He kicked me in the stomach so hard I could hear my ribs cracking. He kicked me about three or four more times. Then after feeling no more pain being to delivered to me I looked up to see his hands reaching down to and grabbing my now blood stained shirt. Carrying me to the stairs he threw me up half of them._

_"Now go to your room and clean up. I don't want to see you until your presentable." With that he walked away with a sense of calmness in his voice like nothing happened. I crawled very slowly up the stairs. Finally getting up stairs. I cleaned myself up and went to sleep._

I wasn't able to call the hospital last night because that would result in another beating, and I cant do magic in this house because my father says I'm not allowed. I've learned long ago not to disobey him. I was walking with a slight limp. I had bandaged myself up after returning to my room. I figured out two ribs were cracked and I put some medical wrap around my stomach to help with the pain.

Since it was still early in the morning my father was still sleeping. I decided to go for a walk before he woke up. Walking slowly out of the house I made it as quickly as I could with my injuries away from my house. I couldn't stand living in that house anymore. I just needed to get away even for a little bit. There was a nearby lake that I could go to. It was well hidden and peaceful. I found that place when i was little and it soon became my favorite place to go.

Deciding to go there, I changed my direction toward the woods where it was. After a while of searching I found it. Peaceful and quiet. I saw a rock by the lake and sat down on there. It was then that I felt safe, like nothing could happen to me.

I sat there and thought for a while, eventually losing track of time. I could never understand how a father could do that to his own daughter. The one your suppsosed to love unconditionally, no matter what, has completely killed me inside. I could take all the physical pain. That was easy to deal with. It was the emotional pain that stuck with me. This man I'm supposed to call my father, destroyed me. I felt empty inside. All I held was anger, anger towards him for doing this to me. Anger towards my mother for not noticing what was going on. Even though she can't help it, being away all the time. But most of all, I held anger towards myself for letting this continue on. He ruined my childhood for me and has shown no remorse for it.

What would Harry and Ron think if they knew their perfect little Hermione let someone tear her down?

* * *

Well theres the first chapter. tell me what you think please?? should i continue with this or no? reviews are MUCH appreciated


End file.
